User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 7-16)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians and welcome to Order's Christmas Countdown! Today is the 15th of December, marking TEN DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! YEAH!!!!! *Shakes Narrator* CAN YOU FEEL THE HYPE? Narrator: I can feel my arms being dislocated! Order: Well who cares!? Today we're calling over the OLD ORDER to go SLEDDING! Narrator: *Grabs phone* Why just the Old Order? And does Ivor count? Order: I am so not letting the Jesses get hurt in sled racing. And no. So call them over and LEGGO SLEDDING! *Time skip* Magnus: Oh, hey! You rebuilt! Order: Yep. -.- Gabriel: What are we going to be doing now? Order: Going SLEDDING, losers! *Drags everyone to a mountain* BEHOLD! A giant mountain of plot convenience! Soren: Convenient. Order: That's the whole point, Sherlock. ANYWAYS. We're going to get on these custom sleds and slide down! Ellegaard: Sounds rudimentary. It is unlike you do issue such a lackluster challenge. What's the catch. Order: OH NOTHING. Narrator: She booby trapped the whole thing. Magnus: High-five! Order: YEAH! *High-fives* So, lets get to sledding! Gabriel: We're all going to perish. Order: Indeed you are! :D Sledding Narrator: *Lines everyone up in their sleds* Rules are simple: No bailing, chewing gum, drinking, or purposely breaking your sled. All forms of violence are allowed. Magnus: All right! >:D Soren: Why did you have to include that?! Order: I like violence! Ellegaard: Let's just get this over with. Narrator: Three... two... one... GO! Racers: *Take off* Magnus: *Zooms past* WOO!!! Gabriel: AHHH!!! *Swerves the sled to avoid a pit* Why is this mountain so deadly?! Soren: *Ducks to avoid swinging axes* How did we not see this coming sooner?! Ellegaard: *Using her feet to stop the sled at appropriate times* Morons. B) Narrator: *Is just watching* They're all gonna die... Order: *Riding sled like a surfboard* YEHHHHH!!!! *Slides past Soren and covers him in snow* See ya, ginger beard! Soren: HEY! It's a fabulous ginger beard... Ellegaard: OH GOSH! *Sled slides on ice* EEP! Order: *Desummons a command block* That;s what you get! Magnus: *Lights TNT* Ka-BOOM! *Thows TNT and blows up part of the mountain* Gabriel: Magnus, you fool! Now we're gonna have an- Order: AVALANCHE!!!! SLED FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! Ellegaard: AHHH!!! *Avoids a pit* ORDER THIS IS NOT SAFE! Order: I know but danger is fun! *Hits a rock* AH! *Lands on Soren's head* RIDE, GINGER BEARD! Soren: We've been over this! Gabriel: The avalanche... it's gaining on us! Order, disable the traps! Order: I would but the button to do so was on my sled. Which is buried in snow. So.... GO FASTER! Magnus: GOTTA GO FAST! * Pushing sled to go faster with hands* Ellegaard: *Jumps over a swinging axe and lands on sled again* Gabriel: Order, I just want you to know.. I AM SO SUEING YOU! Order: TRY ME. *hITS Gabriel face-first into his sled* WEEE! *Slides away with Soren* Soren: I'd kick her off but she'd take me with her! Magnus: We're almost the- WHOA! *Avoids fire* WHY IS THERE FIRE ON A SNOWY MOUNTAIN!? Gabriel: I don't know! Ask he- *Rams into a tree and slides on ice with feet* Ellegaard: Almost to the ground.... Soren: AHHHH! *Sled speeds up* Order: *Using command blocks* COMMAND POWER, BABY! Gabriel: *Trying to look dignified while skating like a princess on ice* Order: WE'RE GONNA BE FINE! Magnus: Did you doubt that?! Soren: Very much, yes! Ellegaard: Friction is slowing me down! I'm not gonna make it! Soren: *Grabs Ellegaard* Order, MORE POWER! Order: AHHH!! *Command blocks jet them forward* Soren: Too much power! TOO MUCH- *They all rocket off the sled and crash into Gabriel who crashes into Magnus* Racers: *Land on their faces on the ground* Order: See? I told you we would be just- *Snow lands on them* Fine. Gabriel: My lawyer would like a word with you. Outro Narrator: WELL. While Order is in court trying to get out of being sued, I guess I'll do the outro. Don't forget to suggest more fun things for us to do, and well losen it up to WINTRY things we can do. Ten more days, kiddos. Ten more days. Category:Blog posts